Lovers and Enemies FINESHED!
by Fanficq
Summary: COMPLETE! After the Rivals episode Ryan gets a phone call from Marissa to come pick her up at Oliver's after things get out of hand.
1. The Phone Call

*This takes place after the episode, "The Rivals." This is my first OC Fanfic. I hope you enjoy. If people like it I will try to update as soon as I can. Please Read and Respond!*  
  
Ryan sat on his bed, resting his head in his hands. The day's events running a continuous loop through his mind. He couldn't believe how much could happen in one day. That morning he had a girlfriend, and now, well lets just say there was a big possibility that Ryan would be flying solo. After all, he did beat up one of Marissa's good friends. Even if she did forgive him, it would take a long time for him to regain her trust.  
  
"Jesus Christ, Atwood." Ryan said to himself. So many people have betrayed Marissa. Her ex-boyfriend, her parents, and now him. She didn't need this. She didn't need him getting jealous and beating up everyone he didn't like. Marissa would be better off without him. Ever since he came into town she seemed to be getting into a lot of trouble. He should just end things with her.  
  
But Ryan loved Marissa. She was the first person that he really cared about. He felt at ease in her presence, felt safe. Ryan wasn't a man of many words, he was just a quiet guy, but when he was with Marissa the words just flowed out of him. He loved that he could just be Ryan Atwood with her. He didn't need to be some rich kid, or a great athlete, or really funny.  
  
"And you repay her by attacking her friend?" He couldn't help it though. Oliver was absolutely mad. He was obsessed with his girlfriend. The kid transferred to her high school and tried to be "bestest" friends with all her friends (besides Ryan), and Ryan was pretty damn sure that he faked a suicide attempt just to get her attention.  
  
Ryan tried to tell Marissa about Oliver, but she wouldn't hear it. She wanted to believe that her new friend was a good person, not a crazed lunatic, and when Marissa made up her mind about something there was really no changing it.  
  
Ryan laid back onto his bed, staring at the ceiling. Wondering how to solve his problems. He would try apologizing to her, but he was pretty sure that, "I'm sorry I tried to kill your friend, I thought he was crazy," wouldn't go over too well with Marissa.  
  
Just then there was a knock on the pool house door and Seth walked in. "Hey buddy, contemplating life are we?" Seth sat on the edge of the bed as Ryan sat up.  
  
"I was just thinking about I messed things up with."  
  
Seth held up his hands, stopping Ryan. "No need to explain things to me. I just wanted to know if you wanted to join me in a little play station action, you know, to relieve stress."  
  
Ryan considered this. He could sit in the pool house brooding or play a video game with Seth. It was a easy answer. "Yeah, sure."  
  
Right as Ryan was getting up the phone started to ring. Seth started to walk over to the phone. "The parentals have already retired to their bedroom, so I better get that."  
  
Seth picked up the phone. "Pool house, home of the incredible Sulk."  
  
Ryan smiled at Seth, that kid always knew how to lighten the mood.  
  
Seth on the other hand looked a little worried. He put his had over the mouthpiece of the phone and looked at Ryan. "Its Marissa, she sounds really upset."  
  
Ryan sighed as Seth handed him the phone. She was probably calling to break up with him, and he couldn't blame her. "Hello?"  
  
"Ryan, is that you?" Came Marissa's voice that was little above a whisper.  
  
"Yeah, its me. Why are you whispering? Is everything Ok?"  
  
He could hear Marissa breathing heavily on the other end of the line. "I'm at Oliver's. I just wanted to see him to make sure he was ok, and he has been acting really weird, and he's scaring me."  
  
Anger was already building up in Ryan. "Is he there right now, can he hear you?"  
  
"No, he went in the kitchen to get something. He doesn't know that I'm calling you. Do you think you can come get me. I'm afraid that I leave he will do something irrational."  
  
Ryan found his tennis shoes and put them on as he talked to Marissa. "Yeah, I'm on my way." Ryan heard Marissa sigh in relief. "And Marissa,"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Don't worry, everything will be fine. I love you."  
  
Seth gave a little face at hearing the "oh so tough" Ryan say I love you to his girlfriend.  
  
Ryan chose to ignore this and pay attention to his girlfriend.  
  
"I love you too." She said just before hanging up.  
  
"What was that about?" Seth inquired.  
  
"Marissa's in trouble, I don't have time to explain. I need to use the car though."  
  
Seth nodded his head. "Yeah, ok. Do you want me to go with?"  
  
Ryan shook his head no. "Yeah, sure, its fine. We need to go now."  
  
"No prob."  
  
"All right, lets go." And with that Ryan ran outside the pool house, Seth following.. 


	2. Going to Oliver's

Ryan and Seth drove down the busy rode leading to Oliver's place. Ryan hadn't said anything the whole ride, he just focused on the road ahead of him. Seth had no idea what was going on, just that Marissa was at Oliver's and upset.  
  
"So, Marissa didn't say what was wrong?"  
  
"No, not really. She just said that Oliver was acting kind of weird and she wanted me to pick her up. She didn't really say what was happening, she didn't want him to over hear her talking about him."  
  
Seth could tell that his friend was really worried over this. "Look, I'm sure she's fine. Why don't you try calling her on her cell?"  
  
Ryan shook his head. "I don't think that would be a good idea. If Oliver found out she called me he might," Ryan gripped the steering wheel, he gripped it so hard that his knuckles turned white. "Well, I don't know what he would do. I just don't want to take the chance the he gets upset and hurts her."  
  
They saw the exit leading to the hotel and took it. A few minutes later they pulled up at the hotel. Ryan parked the car in front of the building. "So, I'm just going to go in. You stay here and keep the car running?"  
  
"Yeah. I will keep my self busy." Seth turned on the radio.  
  
Ryan couldn't understand how Seth could be so calm while he was so not. "Thanks man" And with that he ran into the building.  
  
*Meanwhile at Oliver's*  
  
Marissa sat on the sofa in Oliver's spacious penthouse suite at the Four Season's Hotel. She kept glancing at her watch, praying that her boyfriend would get there soon. Oliver had been acting really crazy ever since she got there. He kept doing and saying things that really bothered her. She would have left hours ago, but she was afraid of what he might do if she tried to leave before he wanted her to.  
  
"Come on Ryan." Marissa said as she checked her watch again. She hoped that Ryan would get their soon. Oliver had gone in the kitchen to fix something to eat. It would be the perfect time for Ryan to come and she slip out without Oliver noticing. That was the last thing they needed to do, fight.  
  
"Hey 'Rissa? Oliver called from the kitchen.  
  
Marissa rolled her eyes at the little pet name he made up for her. "Yeah?"  
  
"Do you think you could come give me a hand with this?"  
  
Marissa reluctantly got up and headed into the kitchen. "What do you need my help with?" She said to Oliver when she entered the kitchen.  
  
He was about to answer just when the doorbell rang. "Hold that thought. I'll get that and be right back."  
  
Marissa started to panic. The person at the door had to be Ryan who came to get her. She grabbed Oliver's arm. "Hey, why don't I get that? You can finish up in here."  
  
Oliver gave Marissa a suspicious look. "No, its fine, I can get the door."  
  
The person at the door started banging on it. "Marissa?" Ryan yelled from the hallway.  
  
Oliver turned to Marissa, disgust and anger spreading across his face. "What is he doing here? Did you call him, Marissa.?"  
  
Marissa didn't know what to say, she didn't want to anger him even more. "I uh,"  
  
"Wait here!" He said firmly, running outside the kitchen to the door. He got to the door and slowly opened it.  
  
Ryan looked surprised to see that it was Oliver who answered the door. "Oliver?"  
  
Oliver glared at the man standing in the doorway. "Ryan." 


	3. Wounded

"What are you doing here Atwood?"  
  
"I came to get my girlfriend. So if you will move," Ryan tried to enter the room but Oliver had put his arm across the doorway, blocking his entry. He looked over Oliver's shoulder to see Marissa looking panicked on the other side of the room.  
  
Oliver shook his head. "You know what, I don't think I will. I am just going to stand right here. I mean, this is my home isn't it? And I am pretty sure your 'girlfriend' would rather stay here with me than go home with a vicious guy like you."  
  
Marissa, who had been silent on the other side of the room behind Oliver for the last few minutes made her presence known. "Shouldn't I be the one who decides who I would rather be with?"  
  
Oliver turned his head a little bit towards Marissa, but never breaking eye contact with Ryan. "You don't mean that Marissa. This guy is totally wrong for you. He doesn't understand you like I do. We come from the same worlds. We have gone through the same stuff. He doesn't know you like I do."  
  
"You obviously don't know me as well as you think you do, Oliver. Because if you did, you would know that I regret the day I met you. You would know that I love Ryan and would do anything for him, I would die for him."  
  
Oliver cracked his neck and turned around to face Marissa fully. "You just might." He said in a low voice. Before anyone could react Oliver decked Ryan and ran over to Marissa.  
  
"I know you love me, not him!" Oliver reached into his jacket and pulled out a switch blade. Marissa's face a mask of terror.  
  
"Oliver don't do this. Killing me won't solve anything!" She said backing away.  
  
He grabbed Marissa's arm and pulled her towards him, pointing the knife at her heart. "It'll be a start."  
  
Ryan, who had just came to after getting knocked down by Oliver, saw them on the other side of the room. Oliver was holding a knife to his girlfriend. "No!" He yelled as he got up and ran over to them.  
  
Marissa fought to get the knife away from Oliver. It was a useless task on account that he was so much stronger than she was. "This is it." She thought. "I'm going to die." Marissa closed her eyes, waiting for her death.  
  
But it didn't come. About half a second later Ryan lunged at Oliver, knocking him to the ground, and in the process throwing the knife to the floor.  
  
Ryan was on top of Oliver, desperately trying to keep him down. Marissa on the other hand was still in shock. Staring at her boyfriend and the guy who had just tried to kill her. Ryan, who was straddling Oliver, looked over his shoulder to Marissa. "Get out of here! Go to the lobby and call the cops." When Marissa made no sign of leaving he yelled, "Go! Please Marissa."  
  
Marissa passed by them and headed to the door. Meanwhile Oliver was trying to push Ryan off him, but to no avail. When he saw that Ryan was looking away to make sure Marissa got out safely, he took the only chance he could. He spotted the knife and reached over to grab it.  
  
Marissa, noticing Oliver reaching for the knife yelled, "Ryan, the knife!"  
  
Ryan tried to grab the knife before Oliver could, but he was beat. Oliver got the knife and was ready to stab Ryan. Marissa ran over and tried to grab the knife. Oliver threw his arm back, slicing Marissa across the cheek in the process. While Ryan was distracted by Marissa, Oliver made the move to kick him in the chest, launching Ryan off of him.  
  
Ryan laid on the floor, stunned by what just happened. Oliver slowly walked over to him, holding the knife. "You know what? After I kill you, I will make sure Marissa's death is long and painful."  
  
This was the final thing to push Ryan over the edge. He pushed Oliver off of him and quickly got up. After quickly looking at Marissa lying on the floor putting pressure on her wound, he grabbed Oliver by the shoulders and threw him against the wall. "You will never hurt her, not as long as I'm still breathing."  
  
Oliver gave Ryan an odd smile. "Guess not." Oliver held up the knife and plunged it into Ryan's chest. Ryan bent over.  
  
Marissa saw the whole thing. It happened so fast she didn't have time to react. "Nooo!" She yelled as she got up and ran over to them.  
  
Oliver pulled the knife out, and Ryan slid down to the floor. Marissa ran over and pushed Oliver out of the way, and bent down over Ryan. Oliver stared at them as Marissa was trying to see if her beloved boyfriend was still alive. "Damn it!" He said. Not even killing Ryan would keep them apart.  
  
Oliver walked over to the closed by the front door. He opened it and immediately started rummaging through it, desperately searching. Finally he found what he was looking for, his father's gun. He examined it closely, trying to think of what to do next. He turned to look at Marissa. She was so in love with Ryan. It seemed like every girl he ever liked would never return his feelings. It was just an endless pattern of rejecting. He picked up the gun and held it to his temple. He looked at Marissa. "Goodbye."  
  
Marissa looked to Oliver, seeing him pointing the gun at himself, ready to shoot. "Oliver don't," It was over before she could even end her sentence. 


	4. Seth to the Rescue

Marissa averted her eyes when Oliver fell to the floor. How could all this be happening? Oliver had taken his own life, and her boyfriend could be joining him at any minute. Marissa looked down at the unconscious Ryan whose head was rested in her lap. Marissa looked at the spot in his chest where he was stabbed, it was bleeding pretty heavily. She took off her jacket and with it applied pressure to the wound, trying to stop the blood from flowing out.

"Mmhh." Marissa heard Ryan moan. She used her free hand to brush a few strands of hair out of his face. His eyes fluttered open at her soft touch.

"Thank God." She said, taking his consciousness as a good sign. She applied a little more pressure to his wound. 

"Ahh!" Ran flinched at the pain. 

"I'm sorry." Marissa said, unable to stand seeing Ryan in so much pain. She knew she had to keep it together though. Be strong for Ryan. If he saw her falling apart he would to, and that was the last thig she wanted.. 

Ryan looked up at Marissa. Noticing the gash across her cheek. "Are you okay?"

Marissa gave a soft laugh. "Am I okay? Yeah I'm okay, but its you who I'm worried about." She placed her hand over Ryan's hand that he had resting on her cheek, taking comfort in his warm touch. 

He gave her a soft smile. "I'll be fine, I've had worse."

She raised an eyebrow. "You've been stabbed before." 

He shook his head. "No, but I think those huge needles that they use and doctors offices comes pretty close wouldn't you think?"

"Yeah." 

Ryan looked around the room. "Where's Oliver." 

Marissa glanced at Oliver lying in a heap on the other side of the room. "It doesn't matter, he's gone now." Then she saw Ryan pass out. 

Seth was coming up the elevator, in search of Ryan. His friends had been gone for a long time and he was sick of waiting. When he stepped out of the elevator he saw that the door leading into Oliver's was wide open. He walked in. "Ryan? Is anybody,"

He stopped mid sentence seeing Oliver in a pool of blood on the floor. "Oh my God," He looked over and saw the unconscious Ryan laying in Marissa's lap, her applying pressure to a wound in his chest. 

"Jesus, what happened?" He said as he ran over to them. 

"It doesn't matter, go get some help, NOW!" Marissa said as tears fell down her face. 

Seth didn't have to be told twice. He quickly ran out of the room, glancing at Oliver's lifeless body as he left. He ran out into the hall and pressed the button for the elevator. After waiting there a few seconds and no elevator came he went to the stairs and quickly ran down them. Once he got to the main lobby he yelled to the person behind the desk, "Call an ambulance. A person has been stabbed, Penthouse sweet room 614!" 

The woman behind the desk quickly dialed 911 and gave the operator all the information. After she hung up the phone she turned to Seth. "They'll be here in a few minutes."

Remembering his unconscious friend, blood spilling out of him, Seth said "I sure hope so." 


	5. At the Hospital

Marissa sat in the waiting room at the hospital, waiting for news on Ryan's condition. When the paramedics got to the hotel he had already been passed out for ten minutes and hadn't came to yet. She begged the paramedics to let her ride in the ambulance with them but they wouldn't let her, so she drove with Seth behind them.  
  
As soon as they got to the hospital they took Ryan up to surgery, in hopes of fixing the damage. Seth and Marissa watched as they rolled him to the operating room.  
  
Seth turned to Marissa. "I'm going to go call my parents."  
  
Marissa nodded her head.  
  
"Are you going to be ok?"  
  
"Yeah, I just cant believe this is all happening." She said wiping away a few tears from her face, flinching when she touched the wound on her cheek.  
  
"You should probably have someone look at that, I bet it needs stitches."  
  
"Yeah, I'll do that."  
  
Seth gave Marissa a hug. "I'm sure he will be fine. I mean its Ryan we're talking about. He's tough."  
  
"I know." She gave him a weak smile. "Go, call your parents. I'll be fine. I'll get this looked at," She said pointing to her cheek. "And then get a cup of coffee or something."  
  
An hour later the Cohen's, Marissa, and her dad were sitting in the waiting room, hoping to hear an update on Ryan, who was still in surgery. They were all doing everything but talk about what was happening, not wanting to discuss the possibility that they could lose Ryan. Seth was pacing the room, Sandy and Jimmy were talking, Kirsten was flipping trough a magazine, and Marissa had her head rested in her hands.  
  
After another half hour a nurse came in with news. "Mr. Atwood has just gotten out of surgery. The surgery went beautifully. He is doing well and is in stable condition but probably wont wake up till tomorrow. Now if you want, all immediate family members can go see him for a few minutes."  
  
The Cohen's and Marissa all got up. "Are you all immediate family of the patient?" The nurse questioned.  
  
"Well, we are his legal guardians and this is our son." Sandy said.  
  
"I'm his girlfriend and this is my dad."  
  
The nurse shook her head. "I'm sorry, but only you three," She said pointing to the Cohen's. "May go see him."  
  
"No, I have to go!" Marissa cried at the thought of not being able to see Ryan.  
  
"It's hospital policy, I'm sorry."  
  
Jimmy walked up to Marissa. "Its ok, sweetie. We will see him as soon as the doctors say its fine."  
  
Kirsten came over to Marissa and put her arms around her, trying to comfort her. "I know how you feel Marissa. I never did understand these hospital policies. We will call you and give you an update as soon as we get home."  
  
"Thanks." Marissa gave a weak smile, pretending like she understood.  
  
Kirsten and the rest of the Cohen's followed the nurse and left Marissa and her dad in the waiting room.  
  
"We should go home Marissa. You heard what Kirsten said. They'll call as soon as they can."  
  
Marissa and Jimmy Cooper left the hospital and drove home. 


	6. Going Home

Ryan and the rest of the Cohen's pulled up at their house. "Home sweet home." Sandy said as they pulled into the driveway.  
  
Kirsten turned around to face Ryan. "Are you happy to be home?"  
  
Ryan looked at the huge house that he had been calling home for the last few months. "Yeah, its good to be home."  
  
"Really? I mean you aren't going to miss the no cable, sharing a room with a complete stranger, and the delicious hospital food?" Seth asked.  
  
Ryan made a face, remembering the barely eatable food he had been forced to live off of for the past week. "Surprising as it may sound, I am really looking forward to your mom's cooking."  
  
"Hey, what do you mean 'surprisingly' ?" Kirsten asked defensively.  
  
"The boy's got a point, Kirsten." Sandy said with a smile.  
  
Kirsten playfully punched her husband in the arm. "Well maybe I will order some food from the hospital cafeteria since you liked it so much."  
  
Seth leaned up in his seat. "Would you? I mean would you really mom?"  
  
"Oh just be quiet and help me unload Ryan's suitcase." Kirsten said as she opened the car door.  
  
"Uh, I can do that." Ryan said as he unbuckled his seat belt.  
  
"Uh uh." Sandy said shaking his head. "No, you remember what the doctor said, no lifting anything heavy for the next few weeks. And by the way that Kirsten packs, I'm guessing that bag she packed you ways a ton."  
  
Kirsten rolled her eyes. "What is this pick on Kirsten Cohen day." She started to head to the door. "I am going to go make dinner for anyone who wants it."  
  
After dinner Ryan sat on his bed in the pool house. He was trying to take off his shirt but having the hardest time on account his left arm hurt so much when he moved it. There was a knock on the door and Seth walked in eating a ice cream bar.  
  
"Hey, uh what are you doing buddy?" He asked watching Ryan try to take off his shirt and keep his left arm still at the same time. It would have been funny if it weren't hurting his friend so much.  
  
Ryan kept trying to pull the shirt off. "I'm trying to get this damn thing off."  
  
Seth gave Ryan a sympathetic look. "Here let me give you a hand with that."  
  
Seth put his ice cream bar down and went over to sit by Ryan. "So here's the plan. You move like this." He said positioning one of Ryan's arms. "And I will do this." Two seconds later they had the shirt off, revealing a huge bandage over he left side of his chest.  
  
"Thanks." Ryan said.  
  
"Oh and Ryan, this never happened. You know, me helping you get undressed."  
  
"Never happened."  
  
Seth grabbed his ice cream bar. "And I'm sorry, but if you need help taking your pants off, I just won't go there, you will have to call Marissa to help with that."  
  
Ryan looked way and sighed.  
  
"You haven't seen her yet?" Seth asked  
  
"I haven't seen or talked to her since the accident."  
  
"She came to see you once but,"  
  
"I was too drugged to even remember." Ryan finished Seth's sentence.  
  
"I'm sure she wanted to see you, I just don't think she could bring herself to do so."  
  
"Yeah, I know. I don't blame her."  
  
Seth felt sorry for Ryan, he really missed his girlfriend. "Hey do you want to watch TV or something, we could catch John Stewart?"  
  
"Uh no. I think I'm going to pass. I'm really beat, I'm going to hit the sack." Ryan said after looking at the clock.  
  
"Ok, I'll see you in the morning."  
  
Seth left the pool house. When he left Ryan noticed that Seth left his ice cream bar sitting on the table. "Seth," He said as he picked it up and walked it over to the trash can. As he was about to throw it away he heard the door to the pool house open.  
  
"I was just about to throw your ice cream away."  
  
"What?" Said a voice that most definitely didn't belong to Seth.  
  
Ryan turned around, still holding the melting ice cream bar. "Marissa." 


	7. Conversation With Seth

Ryan and the rest of the Cohen's pulled up at their house. "Home sweet home." Sandy said as they pulled into the driveway.  
  
Kirsten turned around to face Ryan. "Are you happy to be home?"  
  
Ryan looked at the huge house that he had been calling home for the last few months. "Yeah, its good to be home."  
  
"Really? I mean you aren't going to miss the no cable, sharing a room with a complete stranger, and the delicious hospital food?" Seth asked.  
  
Ryan made a face, remembering the barely eatable food he had been forced to live off of for the past week. "Surprising as it may sound, I am really looking forward to your mom's cooking."  
  
"Hey, what do you mean 'surprisingly' ?" Kirsten asked defensively.  
  
"The boy's got a point, Kirsten." Sandy said with a smile.  
  
Kirsten playfully punched her husband in the arm. "Well maybe I will order some food from the hospital cafeteria since you liked it so much."  
  
Seth leaned up in his seat. "Would you? I mean would you really mom?"  
  
"Oh just be quiet and help me unload Ryan's suitcase." Kirsten said as she opened the car door.  
  
"Uh, I can do that." Ryan said as he unbuckled his seat belt.  
  
"Uh uh." Sandy said shaking his head. "No, you remember what the doctor said, no lifting anything heavy for the next few weeks. And by the way that Kirsten packs, I'm guessing that bag she packed you ways a ton."  
  
Kirsten rolled her eyes. "What is this pick on Kirsten Cohen day." She started to head to the door. "I am going to go make dinner for anyone who wants it."  
  
After dinner Ryan sat on his bed in the pool house. He was trying to take off his shirt but having the hardest time on account his left arm hurt so much when he moved it. There was a knock on the door and Seth walked in eating a ice cream bar.  
  
"Hey, uh what are you doing buddy?" He asked watching Ryan try to take off his shirt and keep his left arm still at the same time. It would have been funny if it weren't hurting his friend so much.  
  
Ryan kept trying to pull the shirt off. "I'm trying to get this damn thing off."  
  
Seth gave Ryan a sympathetic look. "Here let me give you a hand with that."  
  
Seth put his ice cream bar down and went over to sit by Ryan. "So here's the plan. You move like this." He said positioning one of Ryan's arms. "And I will do this." Two seconds later they had the shirt off, revealing a huge bandage over he left side of his chest.  
  
"Thanks." Ryan said.  
  
"Oh and Ryan, this never happened. You know, me helping you get undressed."  
  
"Never happened."  
  
Seth grabbed his ice cream bar. "And I'm sorry, but if you need help taking your pants off, I just won't go there, you will have to call Marissa to help with that."  
  
Ryan looked way and sighed.  
  
"You haven't seen her yet?" Seth asked  
  
"I haven't seen or talked to her since the accident."  
  
"She came to see you once but,"  
  
"I was too drugged to even remember." Ryan finished Seth's sentence.  
  
"I'm sure she wanted to see you, I just don't think she could bring herself to do so."  
  
"Yeah, I know. I don't blame her."  
  
Seth felt sorry for Ryan, he really missed his girlfriend. "Hey do you want to watch TV or something, we could catch John Stewart?"  
  
"Uh no. I think I'm going to pass. I'm really beat, I'm going to hit the sack." Ryan said after looking at the clock.  
  
"Ok, I'll see you in the morning."  
  
Seth left the pool house. When he left Ryan noticed that Seth left his ice cream bar sitting on the table. "Seth," He said as he picked it up and walked it over to the trash can. As he was about to throw it away he heard the door to the pool house open.  
  
"I was just about to throw your ice cream away."  
  
"What?" Said a voice that most definitely didn't belong to Seth.  
  
Ryan turned around, still holding the melting ice cream bar. "Marissa." 


	8. Talking to Her

Ryan threw away the ice cream bar that had started to melt in his hand. "Hey," He said as he walked over to Marissa.  
  
"Hey." She walked over to him. "I came over to see how you were doing."  
  
Ryan ran his hand through his hair. There was an awkward feeling floating in the room. "I'm fine."  
  
Marissa quickly glanced to where is wound was on his chest, then looked back to Ryan. Ryan noticed this and said, "Well, I'm doing better."  
  
Marissa didn't look too convinced so Ryan added. "I'm fine. I promise, I'm not going to drop dead anytime soon, he didn't get me that bad."  
  
Wrong thing to say. "How can you even joke about this, Ryan? This isn't funny."  
  
Ryan got up and walked over to Marissa, taking her hands in his. "I'm sorry. I know this isn't a joke. I'm just trying to say that I am fine, really."  
  
Marissa dropped his hands and started to walk to the door. "I have to go."  
  
"Wait, don't go. I haven't seen you for a while. Can't you sit down and we can talk. If you're worried about Kirsten and Sandy being mad about you staying over late, I'm sure they will understand this once."  
  
"No, I really better go. I came over to tell you something, but now isn't the time." Marissa started to walk away again, but Ryan stepped in front of her, blocking her exit.  
  
"What did you want to tell me?" Marissa didn't look like she was going to give an answer. "Come on, I'm not letting you leave in till you tell me." He said with a smile, thinking she was playing some kind of game with him.  
  
Marissa sighed then answered. "I wanted to say, I mean I, I'm breaking up with you Ryan." Marissa looked to the floor, not wanting to see Ryan's face.  
  
Ryan just stared at Marissa. "What, you're leaving me?" He asked in disbelief. "We're breaking up after what just happened to me?"  
  
"That is why I'm leaving you."  
  
"I don't understand Marissa."  
  
Marissa's eyes started to water as she ran a finger over Ryan's bandages. "I did this to you."  
  
Ryan took her face in his hands. "No, no you didn't Marissa. I wont let you blame yourself for this!"  
  
Marissa shook her head. "If I would have listened to you this would have never happened. I should have trusted you. I should have trusted my boyfriend. You were right about Oliver, I didn't listen."  
  
"Marissa, you couldn't possibly have known that he,"  
  
She cut him off. "I'm a virus! I hurt everyone I come in contact with. Because of me Oliver killed himself. Because of me you were lying in a hospital bed for a week."  
  
Ryan shook his head. "No."  
  
"I am not going to do this anymore, Ryan. I am not going to hurt you anymore. You got a brand new start when you moved here and I wrecked it."  
  
Ryan tried to take hold of one of Marissa's hands but she wouldn't let him. "Please Marissa." Tears were threatening to spill out.  
  
"We can't do this anymore, Ryan. We can't pretend that everything will be ok. So I'm ending it here, before I do anymore damage."  
  
Marissa ran out of the pool house, slamming the door closed behind her. Ryan ran after her, not even grabbing a shirt despite the chilly February weather. When he finally caught up to her she was unlocking the door to her car. Ryan ran up to her and slammed the car door before she got it. He grabbed her arm and pulled her away from the car.  
  
"You can't tell me something like that and just walk away." Ryan said, not sounding angry, just sad.  
  
"Ryan," Marissa started to say.  
  
"No, let me talk." He said, trying to keep his voice calm.  
  
"Marissa, I want you to listen to me. You are not responsible for any of this. No one is. You are not responsible for Oliver's death, he was sick long before you even met him. And as for me,"  
Ryan pointed to his wounded chest. "I would have done this a thousand more times if it kept you unharmed."  
  
Marissa interrupted him. "That's the point Ryan, you got stabbed trying to save me!"  
  
"Damn it, Marissa, you can't do this to me! You can't just make me fall in love with you then break up with me now. We have been through so God damn much to end it over something like this. Don't you understand? I won't let you."  
  
Ryan looked at Marissa, waiting for her to respond. "But we don't have choice." Marissa then moved around Ryan, got in her car and drove away.  
  
Ryan watch Marissa drive farther and farther away from him. "Damn it!" He yelled as he kicked over the garbage bin that was to be picked up the following morning. "Damn it!"  
  
Marissa drove down the dark rode away from Ryan's house, tears spilling down her face, she didn't even bother to wipe them away. She kept driving for miles and miles. She passed her dad's house, the school, Summer's house. She kept driving with no destination. 


	9. Back at School

Ryan sat in the backseat of the Cohen family car, absently staring out the window. It was his first day back to school after the accident and he was pretty damn nervous. "You excited to be going back to school, Ryan?" Kirsten asked as she pulled into the school parking lot.  
  
Seth rolled his eyes at his mom. "Mom, no one is ever excited about coming to school, unless your name is Carl Frinkle."  
  
"Who's Carl Frinkle?" Kirsten asked as she tried to find a parking place.  
  
"He's the local computer tech boy at Harbor. Spends all his time surfing the net for Pokeman cards."  
  
"Oh, wait, Frinkle! I know him, his mom is on the PTA, he doesn't seem like that bad of a kid."  
  
Seth smacked his head in exasperation. "Mom! That's not the point. All I am trying to say is of course Ryan is not excited to be back at school."  
  
Ryan, who had been silent the whole conversation, finally spoke up as Kirsten pulled into a space. "I'm not really looking forward to being the topic of gossip again."  
  
Kirsten, Seth, and Ryan got out of the car and headed to the building. "Come on Ryan, it wont be that bad. It jhas been a while, I'm sure something else has happened and you're already old news." Seth saw the look on Ryan's face after his last comment. "I mean that in the best way possible."  
  
Seth then walked away, heading in another direction seeing Anna. Kirsten and Ryan headed in the building to Dr. Kim's office. Ryan stopped at the door to the office and faced Kirsten. "You know, you don't have to do this. You know, explain where I was for the past two weeks."  
  
Ryan looked so nervous Kirsten couldn't help but hug him and give him a kiss on the cheek. "No, its fine. I don't mind. Really. Now why don't you head to class. I don't want you being late on your first day back."  
  
Ryan thanked Kirsten and headed off to his first class of the day. He got to the classroom door, apprehensive about going in. But something inside of him urged him to go in. When he opened the door the entire class stopped talking, and looked at him. Almost everyone had heard about what happened that night in the hotel room, and those who didn't, learned pretty damn fast.  
  
The teacher was the first one to break the silence. "Welcome back Mr. Atwood. If you don't mind, you may take a seat, now." The teacher turned to the board and started writing information down.  
Ryan saw Luke pointing to an open seat next to him, and he took it. "Hey man." Luke said, then doing that little guy handshake thing that all guys seem to do.  
  
"Hey." Ryan said, not really paying attention to Luke. He looked around the room at all his classmates. They all were whispering, glancing his way every once and a while.  
  
"News spreads like a forest fire here, believe me, I should know."  
  
Ryan nodded his head. Remembering not to long ago when Luke and his dad were the topic of gossip at their school.  
  
"So, how are you doing man? I see you got a pretty wicked war wound going on there." He said pointing at Ryan's stitched up cut that his button up shirt didn't fully cover.  
  
"Yeah, I guess so. The stitches come out Wednesday."  
  
"I can't believe you had to stay in the hospital for two weeks. I was only in there a night and I went stir crazy."  
  
Ryan smiled, imaging that Luke was some trouble while he was in the hospital. "It wasn't that bad. I was drugged most of the time, and I actually only stayed there a week. Kirsten and Sandy made me stay home the second week to rest up a bit."  
  
"Well, some good usually does come out of these things. I mean, I bet Marissa totally babied you in the hospital and when you were at home."  
  
Ryan looked down at his feet.  
  
"What?"  
  
Ryan hesitated before saying what he was about to say. "Marissa left me."  
  
"What? Hey, I'm sorry man. I guess that's why she's been acting so different lately."  
  
"You've seen her, and talked to her? I mean, how is she?" Ryan asked desperately.  
  
"She hasn't really been talking to anyone. She never told anyone what happened, she looked like she lost her best friend. I guess she did."  
  
"Mr. Ward, Mr. Atwood. If it wouldn't be too much trouble for you, could you please put your conversation on hold till after class. Unless if you would rather have it in detention this afternoon."  
  
Both Ryan and Luke said, "Sorry."  
  
Ryan was sad, and yet happy about what he had just learned from Luke. He was upset that Marissa was hurting. But, if she still hurt, then she still cared. He had to find her. 


	10. Chasing Her

* Thank you everyone for the reviews...I really appreciate them! It really motivates me to keep writing. Thank you for the ideas...I will keep them in mind and use them!*  
  
After the bell rang, signaling the end of the first class, Ryan practically ran out of the room and into the crowded hallway. It was so crowded he couldn't figure out how he would ever find her. He ran to her locker hoping to finder her there. Marissa wasn't at her locker, but Summer was.  
  
"Hey, Summer." Ryan said calmly. Summer had never really liked him.  
  
"Hey." Summer replied shortly.  
  
"Have you seen Marissa?"  
  
Summer didn't answer. She simply pursed her lips and glared at him.  
  
Ryan didn't have time to deal with this. "Come on, Summer. I really need to find her. I know you're Marissa's best friends and you're doing the best friend thing by not talking to me, I can respect that. But I really need to talk to her."  
  
Summer motioned to a classroom down the hall. Ryan looked and saw Marissa standing by it, talking to some of her friends. "Thanks." He said to Summer before he took off in the direction of that class. Ryan ran up to the group that held Marissa. Walking slowly as he came closer.  
  
Marissa looked up from the person she was talking to and made eye contact with Ryan, who was walking towards her. She quickly glanced away and sighed. She turned to her friend, "Excuse me," She left the group and started walking down the hall, Ryan close behind.  
  
"Marissa," Ryan said loudly as he pushed his way through the crowds of people as he followed Marissa.  
  
Marissa didn't stop walking, she didn't even slow down. She kept walking, hoping that he would get the hint, and leave her alone.  
  
Fat chance. "Marissa! Come on, wait up!"  
  
Marissa spotted the ladies room and quickly ducked in, hoping that this might stop Ryan. She rested her hands on the sink, starring at the mirror. "Get a grip of yourself, Cooper. You knew that you would run into him sooner or later. For Christ's sake, you go to the same school!"  
  
She turned on the sink and let the water run for a few seconds. She scooped up some water and splashed it on her face, not caring what it did to her makeup. As she was doing this she heard the door open and quickly close. Still bent over the sink, she grabbed a paper towel and dried her face. She looked up to the mirror and saw more than just her reflection She saw Ryan's.  
She quickly spun around to face Ryan. She then tried to walk by him and leave the bathroom, but he wouldn't let her. He put his hands on her shoulders, preventing her from leaving.  
  
"Marissa come on, talk to me."  
  
She shook her head. "We have nothing to talk about. I told you, its over."  
  
Ryan looked frustrated. "So what are you going to do? Just ignore me every time you see me for the rest of your life.  
  
"That was the plan." Marissa shoved passed Ryan and left the bathroom, leaving him standing there.  
  
The door swung back open. "Marissa?" He said facing the door.  
  
"Guess it didn't go so well?" Summer said as she walked into the room.  
  
"No."  
  
Summer stared at Ryan for a few seconds. She felt sorry for him. Her friend must have really broken his heart. "Umm, Ryan. This is the girls bathroom."  
  
"Sorry." Ryan then left the bathroom and headed to his next class. 


	11. Dresses and Socks

*Thank you so much to everyone who wrote those nice reviews. I am so glad you like my story. It is my first OC fic, and I'm happy its liked!*  
  
Marissa sat on a chair outside a dressing room as Summer tried on dozens of dresses. She would come out every few minutes to get Marissa's opinion on a dress. Marissa busied herself by flipping through the latest fashion magazines.  
  
The door to Summer's dressing room swung open, and out walked Summer in a strapless, red dress. "So, what do you think about this one." She said as she spun in front of the mirror.  
  
Marissa glanced up and looked at the dress, then looked back to her magazine. "It's fine."  
  
"What's the deal Coop? I thought you liked going shopping."  
  
"I don't have anything I need to buy." She said not looking up from her magazine.  
  
Summer rolled her eyes. "Hello! The Sweethearts Dance is tonight, and you don't even had a dress! I mean, its bad enough that I am waiting till the last minute to buy one, they're running out."  
  
Marissa looked up to Summer. "Hello! I already told you, I'm not going." She said, imitating Summer's voice.  
  
"But Marissa, you're the social director. You have to go."  
  
"I just don't want to, not after,"  
  
Summer put her hands on her hips. "Coop, that was weeks ago. I think you deserve some fun."  
  
"I don't even have a date."  
  
"You don't have to have a date."  
  
"It's 'the sweethearts' dance." Marissa emphasized the word sweetheart.  
  
"So what? I don't have a date either. We can fly solo together. Come on, it will be fun." Summer gave Marissa a pouty look.  
  
Marissa finally gave in. "Fine, but I won't promise you I'll stay the entire time."  
  
Summer smiled. "Deal, now how about you try on some of those dresses in there."  
  
About half an hour later Marissa and Summer were waiting in line to get their dresses rung up at the register. Summer had decided on a strapless black dress and Marissa had chosen a white halter dress.  
  
Summer was impatiently smacking her gum. "This lady is taking forever!" The women who was ringing up people's purchases was really taking her time, and there were about five people in front of Summer and Marissa.  
  
"Hey, I forgot to pick up a pair of nylons. I'll be right back, ok?" Summer said as she handed Marissa her dress and then took off in search of a pair of nylons.  
  
Marissa positioned Summer's dress in her arms as she waited in line. She checked her watch and saw that it was half past three. The dance started at seven, but she had to be there early to help set up. She turned her head to look at the other lines to see if there were any shorter ones, and came face to face with Ryan who was waiting in line at the other register. She quickly turned around but it was too late, they had made eye contact.  
  
"Hey." He said.  
  
"Hey," Marissa responded, not looking at him. She had done her best the last few weeks to avoid him, but yet there they were.  
  
"Is that for the dance?" Ryan asked pointing to the dresses Marissa was holding.  
  
Marissa looked at the dresses, then to him. "Yeah, well one of them is. The other's Summer's."  
  
"Oh, I didn't think you would be going. I mean, well you know."  
  
"Why? Are you going?"  
  
Ryan held up a pair of black dress socks. "I came here buying supplies."  
  
Marissa hesitated a moment before asking her next question. "Are you going with someone?"  
  
Ryan shook his head. "No. I wasn't planning on going, but Sandy and Kirsten kind of non discreetly hinted that they wanted the place to themselves tonight."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"So, do you have a date."  
  
"No, not really. Summer's my date. She convinced me to go."  
  
"Did I just hear my name?" Summer asked as she walked back up the line to Marissa.  
She saw Ryan. "Hey. Nice socks."  
  
"Ripped my last dress socks."  
  
Summer grabbed her dress from Marissa and turned to Ryan. "So I guess you're going to the dance then."  
  
Ryan nodded his head, and then it was his turn in line.  
  
After a minute they were all rung up. "So I guess I'll see you at the dance." Ryan said as he grabbed his receipt.  
  
"Yeah, guess so." And with that the went their separate ways. 


	12. Partay!

Marissa stood in the crowded gym, admiring the decorations that she had put up, the place looked great. It was filled with heart shaped lights, mini cupids hanging from the ceiling, it was perfect for the sweethearts dance. She was just upset that she had to spend it alone, without the one person who she really wanted to be with. But it was for the best. Or at least that was what she kept trying to tell herself. Yet she still didn't really believe it.  
  
Summer walked out of the bathroom and spotted Marissa. She went over to her and linked arms and started to walk. "This place looks fab Coop! Whoever said that cutout cupids were tacky never saw your handwork."  
  
"Thanks, I think." Marissa said smiling at her friend.  
  
"Do you want to go over and get some punch with me?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
The two set off in the direction of the refreshment table. It was pretty typical stuff. Heart shaped cookies, pink cake, and punch.  
  
Marissa got to the table and poured herself and Summer a cup of punch. When she turned around she saw Summer walking up with two guys.  
  
"Hey Coop. This is Andy and Scott. They're brothers." Summer said giving Marissa a devilish grin.  
  
"Hey." Marissa said giving a little wave.  
  
"I'm going to go dance with Scott."  
  
"I'm Andy."  
  
Summer rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Anyway, we're going to go dance, and you should talk to Scott."  
  
Summer then walked off with Andy to the dance floor.  
  
"So," Marissa said kind of uncomfortably.  
  
"Can I have one of those?" Scott said pointing to the two glasses of punch she was holding.  
  
"Sure."  
  
Scott took the drunk and it was gone in one big gulp. "So you wanna dance?"  
  
"Umm, I'm not much of a dancer." Marissa lied.  
  
Scott nodded his head. "We could go make out in my car."  
  
Marissa shook her head. "I think I'll pass. Excuse me." She then walked away and headed to the other side of the room. She leaned against a wall, taking a sip of her punch and sighing.  
  
Ryan walked into the dance behind Seth and Anna. Even he had to admit that the gym looked pretty good. The room was dark like most dances were, but there were red heart shaped lights dangling from the ceiling. It could have been pretty romantic under other circumstances.  
  
"I feel really stupid going to a valentine's dance alone." He said to Seth.  
  
"You're not alone. Anna and I are here with you."  
  
Anna ran up to Seth and grabbed his hand. "Hey I love this song. Lets dance!" She then proceeded to drag Seth out to the dance floor. Seth shrugged his shoulders in a "What can I do" sort of way, and was then lost in the crowd.  
  
"What am I doing here?" Ryan asked himself silently. This was a couples dance, and he was no longer part of a couple. He looked towards the door that he had came in through and noticed that it was crowed with people who were entering the dance. He then looked around the room and saw a door with a big neon green EXIT sign over it. It was the perfect escape route. He started to make his way towards it.  
  
As he was about to push open the door, someone spoke to him. "You're not leaving so soon are you?"  
  
He turned around. It was Marissa. 


	13. Here's to you

Ryan was surprised to see that is was Marissa. He knew that they would probably see each other at the dance, but to actually speak to each other?  
  
"Yeah, I don't really belong here." He said.  
  
Marissa finished off her punch and threw the empty cup into the trash can that was by her. "Yeah, neither do I. Do you want to go with me to get some more punch?"  
  
Ryan was taken back by this. A week ago she hadn't even been speaking to him, and now in full sentences? "Ok."  
  
Marissa took off in the direction of the fruit punch, Ryan close behind. He would have walked by her side, but he didn't want to push it, he wasn't sure what Marissa was comfortable with.  
  
When she got to the table she poured two cups of punch, handing one of them to Ryan. "Cheers." Marissa before she took a drink of her punch.  
  
Ryan took a sip of the fruity drink, Hawaiian Punch he suspected.  
  
"So, why come just to leave so early?"  
  
Ryan shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know."  
  
"Why don't you stay for a while? I mean, you drove out here to have a glass of punch and leave in five minutes? Seems like a waste of time if you ask me."  
  
Ryan put down his cup. "Well I didn't ask you."  
  
"We're already starting this aren't we? I was just stating my opinion, you don't have to be so mean. " Marissa said, her voice raising.  
  
Ryan was sick of this. Everything was his always his fault. "You're the one that broke up with me, Marissa. How did you expect me to act, cheerful?"  
  
"I thought we could at least be civil to each other, you know, be friends"  
  
Ryan gave a laugh that was a mix of anger, surprise, and annoyance. "Friends? You want us to be friends? I can't be your friend, Marissa. Do you expect me to forget all that we've been through and just be your friend?"  
  
"Do you really think that's what I want, Ryan? To be your friend? You know that I love you, you know that. You know that I would give anything to be with you again. We just can't. I can't bare the thought of you getting hurt on my account again."  
  
Ryan took one of her hands in his. "Do you think I blame you, Marissa? This right here," Ryan said pointing to his chest where his wound was. "Is a small price to pay for saving your life. And you know what? It was worth it and I would do it all over again if it meant saving your life."  
  
Marissa had tears welling up in her eyes. She didn't know what to say.  
  
Ryan knew that Marissa was going to turn him down again. He shook his head. "I can't take this anymore." He turned around and left Marissa standing there, tears falling down her face.  
  
Ryan headed toward the door that he was planning to exit the first time before Marissa had stopped him. As he was walking toward the door he accidentally knocked shoulders with another guy.  
  
"Hey, watch it man!"  
  
"Sorry." Ryan muttered before walking away.  
  
The guy Ryan knocked into gave him the finger as he walked away. Right then the guy's friend walked up to him.  
  
"Do you know who that was right there?" His friend asked.  
  
"Just some asshole who knocked into me." He said taking a drink of something that was definitely not one of the beverages that the school had provided.  
  
His friend scoffed. "Dude, that was Ryan Atwood."  
  
The guy's face suddenly turned to one of anger. "What?" He asked through clenched teeth.  
  
"You know, the guy who,"  
  
"I know who he is! I can't believe I just let him get away!"  
  
"What are you going to do about it?"  
  
What the guy was going to do didn't need to be explained by any words. He lifted up his jacket to reveal a gun.  
  
His friend nodded his head in approval.  
  
The guy took off after Ryan. 


	14. Shot

Ryan left through the back door of the school gym. It was kind of chilly outside but he didn't care. He figured that he would have to walk home since Seth had the car, so he started walking when he heard someone open the door and yell, "Hey!"  
  
He turned around to see that it was the guy who he had bumped into inside the dance and another guy. "Jesus Christ man it was an accident."  
  
"Killing our cousin was an accident?"  
  
Ryan had no idea about what the guy was talking about. He suspected he might be a little drunk. "What? I don't know who you are and I don't know your cousin!"  
  
"Oh really. You don't know Oliver. Or have you already forgot about the man you killed?"  
  
"I didn't kill Oliver. He killed himself!"  
  
"Wrong answer." The guy then lunged at Ryan.  
  
A sophomore guy came out the back door of the gym, pulling out a cigarette. He stopped though when he saw the two guys pummeling Ryan. He dropped his cigarette and ran into the building yelling "Fight!" Then running back outside.  
  
Since the gym was loud with the noise of the people and the music, only the people that were pretty close to the door heard the kid who yelled that there was a fight. Still, a good number of people went out and saw them fighting. Including Seth, Luke, and Marissa.  
  
When they got outside they saw a guy holding Ryan's arms behind his back while the other one endlessly socked him in the stomach.  
  
"Oh my God, Ryan! Someone do something help him!" Marissa yelled in a panicked voice as she and the rest of the kids crowded around them.  
  
Luke turned to Seth. "I can't break up those two guys alone. You gonna help, Cohen?"  
  
Seth's eyes got real big. He was not the kind of guy who went into a fight and came out the winner. But he had to help his friend. Seth gulped before saying, "Ok."  
  
A second later Seth and Luke were hitting and grabbing the guys, trying to get them away from Ryan. Seth took on the one that was holding Ryan, and Luke took the one that was punching him.  
  
Luke tackled the guy that was socking Ryan in the gut. He then pulled him up grabbing his arms firmly behind his back.  
  
Seth on the other hands wasn't having much luck, the guy was huge. "A little help here someone!" He yelled. One of Luke's soccer friends came to Seth's rescue. He helped Seth rip the guy of him.  
  
As soon as Ryan was free he fell to the ground. Marissa pushed through the crowd of people and knelt besides him. "Are you ok?"  
  
"Yeah." Ryan said as Marissa helped him to his feet.  
  
"Who are those guys?"  
  
"Oliver's cousins."  
  
Marissa wiped away a trickle of blood that was on Ryan's lip. "You should go inside and get some ice for that."  
  
Ryan headed to the door of the gym with Marissa by his side.  
  
The guy who had been hitting Ryan was struggling to break free of Luke's strong arms. "You bastard! You killed my cousin, you'll pay for this!"  
  
Marissa stopped for a second and turned around to see the guy who assaulted Ryan break free of Luke and pull out a gun. "Ryan, he's got a gun!"  
  
The next few seconds were a blur to Ryan. After Marissa had yelled that the guy had a gun, he turned around to see the barrel pointing directly at him. He was like a deer in headlights, motionless. It was like he was frozen there, he wanted to move but couldn't. Then he heard the gun fire, and someone shoved him so he fell to the ground a few feet away. It had been Marissa.  
  
After he hit the ground he looked up to see a few of his male classmates on the guy that shot at him.  
  
Then he heard someone yell the three words that would be forever etched in his mind. "She's been shot!"  
  
Ryan looked over and saw a bunch of people crowded around something. He quickly shot up and ran over to the group, pushing the people aside to get a better look. It was Marissa. She was laying down in a fetal position, her hands clutched to her stomach. She had been shot. 


	15. To the hosoital we go

Ryan knelt down over Marissa, stunned. She made no sound, let out no cry when she was shot. She had just fallen down. Ryan tried to get a better look at her wound but there was just so many people crowded around them.  
  
He looked at all of them, frantic. "Move! Give her some room."  
  
Everyone stepped back a bit.  
  
Marissa laid on the pavement, curled fetally. Her eyes were tightly closed in pain. Ryan gently rolled her on her back and ripped the hole that the bullet had made to make it bigger so he could get a better look at her wound. It was obviously serious.  
  
Seth managed to push his was through the crowd and got to Ryan. He saw Marissa's white dress stained a deep red. "I'll call an ambulance."  
  
Ryan shook his head. "No, they won't get here fast enough . Just call the hospital and tell them to be ready. We're on our way."  
  
Ryan carefully scooped Marissa up in his arms and she let out a cry of pain.  
  
After Ryan had told Seth to call the hospital Seth ran and got the car. He pulled up in front of Ryan, hopped out of the car, and opened the door behind the driver's seat. Ryan bent down so he wouldn't hit the roof of the car and got in still holding Marissa. A second after he got in, Seth sped off toward the hospital.  
  
As Seth was driving he pulled out his cell phone and began to make the necessary calls to his parents and Marissa's parents. He couldn't believe this was happening again. It was the second time in one month he had to call parents to inform them that their kid was in the hospital.  
  
Ryan had Marissa laying across him in the back seat. When they had gotten in the car he had taken off his jacket and made a pillow for her in his lap. He had also ripped off part of the bottom of her dress to create a make-shift bandage. Ryan gently brushed the hair out of Marissa's face. He felt her burning up.  
  
Maybe Marissa had been right, Ryan thought. All they did was cause each other pain. Tears started building up in his eyes.  
  
Marissa looked up to Ryan. "Its ok. I'm going to be ok." Marissa said. "I am going to be fine, right?"  
  
Ryan looked at her once white dress. The blood seemed to just keep coming out, no matter how much pressure was applied to it. "Yeah, you'll be fine." Ryan didn't believe a word he had just said. How the hell was she going to be fine? She would probably bleed to death before they even reached the hospital.  
  
"Can you drive any faster, Seth?"  
  
"I'm going as fast as I can."  
  
Ryan looked out through the windshield. The road was packed, not surprising on a Friday night.  
  
He turned back to Marissa who had closed her eyes again. He kissed the top of her forehead and whispered, "Hold on, Marissa."  
  
About ten minutes later they arrived at the hospital, greeted by doctors and a stretcher. They opened the door to the car and he handed Marissa over to them, and they ran her into the hospital, Ryan close behind them while Seth was parking the car.  
  
While they were in the elevator Ryan held Marissa's hand, telling her every thing was going to be ok. Not to long after they had got into the elevator, the bell rang signaling that they had reached their floor. After they got out of the elevator they started to push her down a hall, but stopped.  
  
A doctor turned to Ryan and said, "You can't go any further, sir."  
  
Marissa looked up desperately to Ryan. "Don't leave me."  
  
Ryan looked back to the doctor who shook his head. Ryan then turned back to Marissa. "I can't. Don't worry, I'll see you as soon as I can."  
  
The doctors then wheeled Marissa down the hall, leaving Ryan standing there. He didn't know what to do. He wanted to help but he couldn't. He went over to a wall and leaned against it. The tears that he had been trying so hard to keep in finally fell. He felt absolutely useless. Marissa was down the hall possibly dying and he couldn't help her. He couldn't even see her.  
  
He slumped down to the floor and put his head in his hands. "Damn it!" He said loudly. People who were in the room gave him dirty looks. But he didn't care. All he cared about at that moment was Marissa. 


	16. Together

It was the morning after Marissa got shot and Ryan was pacing her hospital room. That night Marissa had an emergency surgery to remove the bullet. Everything had gone well and they told Ryan that she was going to be perfectly fine. But he wouldn't believe it until he heard it from her. The only problem was that she hadn't woken up yet, and that worried Ryan. The doctors said that it was perfectly normal though.  
  
Ryan heard a knock on the door. It was Julie Cooper. "Ryan, we're all heading down to get something to eat in the cafeteria, do you want to come?"  
  
Ryan was surprised at how nice she had been to him, and for that matter how nice everyone had been to him. It was the second time that they all had to come to the hospital because of something he had done. If he were them he would have been more than a little agitated.  
  
"Uh no. I'm fine. I think I'll just stay here."  
  
Julie walked over and put a comforting hand on his cheek. "Ryan, I really don't think she will wake up soon. The doctors said it could be a couple more hours."  
  
Ryan looked at Marissa. "I know. I just want to be here in case she wakes up."  
  
Julie smiled at him before walking out the door. Even though she hated to admit it, she knew that Ryan really loved her daughter.  
  
After Julie left Ryan he went and sat down in a chair next to Marissa. He grabbed her hand and rested his forehead against it. "Wake up Marissa, please."  
  
Fifteen minutes later there was still no sign of Marissa waking up. Ryan suddenly realized that he was really tired. He hadn't been able to sleep the night before on account that he was so worried about Marissa. He got up and headed towards the door. He figured Marissa wouldn't wake up in the two minutes it took him to get a cup of coffee.  
  
Before he left the room he turned to look at Marissa. He didn't know why, just something told him to do it.  
  
He saw her eyes flutter open. He quickly closed the door and ran over to her bedside.  
  
"Hey." She said after she took in her surroundings.  
  
"How are you feeling?"  
  
"Like someone put a hole in my stomach." Marissa laughed.  
  
"Not funny."  
  
"I know."  
  
"I guess we're even now." Marissa smiled.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You got stabbed saving me. I got shot saving you."  
  
"Quite a pair aren't we?" Ryan said.  
  
"We are."  
  
"We were." He said.  
  
"I almost died last night." Marissa took his hands in hers. "And not to sound to cliché, but everything became really clear to me."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah. Ryan, I love you. And I don't want to be apart from you. What I said a few weeks ago, well I was wrong."  
  
"You were?" He asked in disbelief.  
  
Marissa nodded her head. "I was. I want to be your girlfriend. And I want you to be my boyfriend."  
  
Ryan smiled.  
  
"Only under one condition though."  
  
Ryan kissed her hand. "What?"  
  
"You have to promise to stop saving me."  
  
"I can't promise you that."  
  
Marissa smiled. "I know, and that's why I'm forgetting about that condition."  
  
Marissa then kissed Ryan. Not just any kiss, a passionate one. A kiss that was longer over due. 


End file.
